Better as a Memory
by little.ashyangel
Summary: I came here with knowledge of another world, but it was stolen from me. Now, I must survive the end of this world and make it to Paradise. Tsume/OC


**So, here's what's gonna go down from now on. Every week - or two to give myself wiggle room- y'all are gonna vote on the story that you want to be updated next. I'll post the first chapter of each, and you can go from there!**

**diclaimer: I only own my OCs and thank you**

**Better as a memory Chapter 1**

I was lying on my bed curled up with my laptop watching the Wolf's Rain episodes, I had first watched them all when I was like thirteen and then my family life became hectic and they became forgotten.

Now that my life was in control and it was five years later I had a friend- her name's Kit- who went crazy over them once she found them on-line and I had remembered evey episode and just HAD to watch them over again. I blinked and looked at the clock; eleven thirty.

I sighed and paused episode 2, then climbed out of bed to go brush my teeth when I heard something outside, a howl, a weird howl it sounded to proud for it to be one of the stray mutts we sometimes took in. I cocked my head and listened again...

"Ahhrrrroooooooo!" it came again, and five minutes after- nothing!

"I MUST be hearing things," I thought of walking to my sister's room and checking to see if she heard it to- but I doubted she heard it, she- along with my mother were probably asleep.

I pulled on my coat and grabbed a flashlight and my pocket knife,'I GUESS IT WON'T DO ANY HARM TO CHECK...' I thought to myself.

My family owned about three acres of land the last two being a thick wooded area, I would go out there and sit on a log of a HUGE tree the ice storm of '08 took out here in Oklahoma. Now that it was nighttime the 'coons, owls and bats where out and about- not to mention the opossums. I felt my body go on high alert, something felt wrong... It was WAY to quiet out here.

I switched the flashlight on- not that I needed it the moon was full and the forest was illuminated with light, but the beam of light comforted me.

I trudged across a clearing near the small brook that flowed threw our land, I jumped and stifled a shriek when I heard the howl again, it sounded like it was only on the other end of the clearing! My heartbeat quickened and from out of NOWHERE thunder clouds boomed overhead and lightning flashed and struck the ground near me, I yelped and ran for the trees- hoping I wouldn't get soaked!

I turned back around to see if I was being followed and being the most UNgraceful person I know, when I was paying attention to the direction behind me, I managed to some how TRIP over a tree root and fall head over heels, down a little slope, and I stopped with a 'THUNK' against something hard, cold, and rough.

I groaned, and opened my eyes my world was upside-down. NO LITERALLY! I had landed leaned up against something UPSIDE-DOWN!

I laughed at myself and turned right-side up, I rubbed my head and suddenly the storm stopped and the moon broke through the clouds- something shimmered in the moonlight and caught my eye.

"What the hell," Once I righted myself I finally got a good look at what I had landed on, it was a sort of like an ancient temple or altar or something like that, it was made entirely of rock-marble to be exact- and all I'm thinking is,'HOW THE HELL DID WE MISS /THIS/ WHEN WE BOUGHT THIS PLACE!'

I walked closer to the temple-my flashlight long since forgotten and lost- there were about 40 stairs each stair had it's own carving of something, I bent down to examine it- they were WOLVES! And the wolves were running! Each small carving was a wolf frozen in a part of a gait.

I made it to the top- surprisingly enough there was no roof-there was a stone ring maybe about seven feet tall and seven feet wide, three feet thick, next to it was an alter-about three feet high and square, and about four feet wide- on the alter was a small bowl carved from the alter itself.

I walked up- everything was screaming inside of me to get THE HELL OUT OF THERE! But for some reason I couldn't...wouldn't leave that temple- I stopped at the table, there were old shriveled up long-dead flowers in it, I turned back to the ring- and noticed for the first time that there was writing on it- here is what it read-

_One flower is this small payment_

_Nothing to an arraignment_

_But only one can use this gate_

_Be filled with hate_

_And in a flash_

_You'll burn to ash_

I cocked my head,"Huh, burned to ash hmm, let's see if this old rhyme is true," and so, like that idiot blonde in the horror movies that you always yelled at to NOT open the closet, I ran outside and stopped at a HUGE tree- bigger than the one I used for the bridge-there were white flowers all over it! Beautiful white flowers that seemed to glow in the moon light, I reached out and plucked one off a vine and ran back to the temple, placing the flower back in the bowl.

At first nothing happened,"Okay, so however wrote that poem wasn't right," But I spoke too soon, suddenly the temple started to shake, the altar went into the ground! I screamed,"Oh s-"

That was it the next thing I knew that portal had opened up and was giving off a blinding light, I ran for the stairs- but suddenly the stairs had disappeared! I COULD have slid down the side BUT now there was a wall surrounding this place! No way out! I gulped.

Suddenly there was a strong pull from the portal, it was sucking everything towards it!

I screamed and tried to backpedal,"No! I won't go!"

A voice answered my cries,"You must go...you must find this one...you must help the others."

It was too late! I gave another desperate scream, as I was sucked into the glowing light.

**PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW!**


End file.
